Motor vehicles can be equipped with such brake boosters for boosting the pedal force. Low-pressure brake boosters can be used. However, motor vehicles can also be provided with electric brake boosters. Electric brake boosters can be particularly advantageous for use in electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles. In electric brake boosters, the pulse of the brake pedal can be used for inducing the alternating voltage of a coil to release kinetic energy through the combination of coil and core. The kinetic energy supports the brake force of the pedal. DE Patent No. 202010017605 describes an exemplary electric brake booster.
Gearboxes for hybrid vehicles conventionally have relatively large dimensions since they contain components and functions that are not required by gearboxes for vehicles having only an internal combustion engine. For example, the gearbox of a hybrid vehicle can have components and functions making it possible to switch between the different drive types (e.g., electric and internal combustion engine). The electric motors and the necessary additional gearbox units can also be accommodated within the gearbox housing.
If a large gearbox with an associated housing and an electric brake booster are used in a hybrid vehicle, a direct force connection between the gearbox housing and the brake booster system can be produced during a frontal impact due to the packaging of the gearbox housing and the electric brake booster system in the X direction. However, this can lead to undesirable deformations of the bulkhead, to a displacement of the brake pedal, and to deformations of the dashboard carrier. The steering column can also move.